Steve's Journal A story of survival
by ChristianNinja
Summary: Steve comes to on a beach with no clue where he is or how he got there, only vague memories of something major happening.
1. Day 1

**I hope that everyone enjoy's this story it is my first attempt at sharing a story.**

**Day 1**

I was awakened by rain falling on me. I found myself at the edge of a forest on a beach with cows and sheep nearby. There is also a cave/ravine next to me. I have no clue how I got here the last thing I remember was seeing a news report that the infection is spreading. All over the world people are turning into zombies. I vaguely remember something about my boat I wonder if that is how I got here, but if that is the case where is my boat now. There is no wreckage or signs of the boat.

From what I can see this area looks unpopulated I hope that means I will not run into the zombies or the strange creatures we call "Creepers" that showed up at the same time the infection started. I will have to start building shelter and find a way to protect myself just in case. I am glad I watched all those survival shows and read so much on surviving in the wild. I wish I had my go bag, but it does not seem to be anywhere near me.

I decided to get to work night would come long before I was ready. I read somewhere that you can get wood from punching trees. I tried it and it worked, but my hands are really sore after doing it. I was able to make a crude wooden axe and cut down a whole tree so I have more wood. I also made a pick-axe out of some of the wood and was able to get some stone using it now I have a stone axe, pickaxe, and sword these will have to do till I find something stronger.

By then I was starting to get hungry so I used my new sword to kill a few of the cows and get some food, and gathered some reeds to make this journal so I can keep track of my thoughts and the days.

I still have to find a way to cook the meat I got from the cows. I remember from a video I saw how to build a furnace I can use to cook it, and I found some coal for the furnace and torches. I have to find somewhere safe for the night it is already getting dark out and I have no clue what could be around I think I will dig into the side of the hill for tonight to keep safe. Tomorrow I think I will check out the ravine and see if I can find some iron or something stronger than stone to make some tools from.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

I survived the night, but did not get any sleep. I used the night to expand the hole I dug in the hill nearby. I think this will be my home for a while it is nice and dry and easy to protect. The only noises I heard overnight were the cows and sheep so that is good. The front of my "home" faces the sunrise so that is a nice thing to see when starting the day.

I plan to checkout the ravine today. I feel much better after getting some food. The furnace I made works amazing, it's even better than I could have hoped. I am getting an early start today since the rain cleared out.

I dug a trench from the water to the edge of the ravine so I could use the water to get up and down the ravine. The ravine was very helpful I found a lot of coal and even a few pieces of iron ore which I am using my furnace to smelt down so I can make something useful.

My Iron finished cooking I ended up with 11 pieces of iron that I was able to make into an iron pick-axe and some armor to protect my chest, it's fairly heavy but I feel a lot safer.

Whew that was close. I guess the virus has mutated it no longer just turn humans into zombies but even after the zombies lose their flesh the Skeletons stay alive they are terrifying I just ran into 2 of them and they were even smart enough to use a bow and arrow, if it had not been for my new armor I would probably be dead. I have got to find more iron to protect the rest of my body this area is not as safe as I hoped. On a positive note the undead seem to disappear during the day, maybe they can't handle the light.

Tonight I am going to start digging a stairway down from my cave to find more iron. I also need some sleep I am getting really tired I managed to get some wool so I can make a place to sleep. Just as I was heading back to my cave I found a big cave that one end drops into a deep ravine. I need to check it out but I heard the first Zombie I have heard since being here along with the rattle of one of the terrifying skeletons.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

I didn't get much done on the stairs for mining I was too tired, thankfully my new bed made it so I got much needed sleep. Before I got too tired I was able to make some glass and a door so I can see what's going on outside my house and keep everything outside. I feel much better sleeping at night now. While I slept I left some of the iron I found in the entrance to the big cave in my furnace so this morning I have more iron to make more armor.

Now with my whole body covered in makeshift iron armor, and carrying the shield I was able to make with what was left, I feel a lot safer and think I will checkout the big cave from yesterday.

I did not have time today to write in my journal I spent the whole day in the big cave and it was way to busy to take time to write so I will catch up now. I found a ton of iron. I am planning to make an iron sword and axe. As much as I hate to risk it I am going to go search for more survivors and see if there is a village around to get resources since I am seeing zombies there almost has to be.

As I was getting ready to leave it started raining. For some reason the "mobs" seem to come out worse at night and during rain so I will wait till the rain lets up. I wonder who came up with the term mob to use to describe the infected and creepers. I decided to expand my stairs to go deeper and see if I could find something stronger than iron while I wait for the rain to stop, while digging the stairs I started hearing water then a the rattle of one of the skeletons so decided to investigate. I found the cave they were in and killed the skeleton, and used some iron to make a bucket for the water. I once heard a story in my village that someone had invented something they called veinminer it allowed you to break all of one type of block in an area at once I wonder if it was true, if so I really wish I had it right now mining is tedious work without it but I think it would be easy if I had it. I need to be careful I am starting to day dream. I better see if I can get some sleep I hope the rain has stopped by morning I am not sure I can handle mining all day tomorrow.


End file.
